1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aesthetically pleasing and functional rear window protectors for cab-equipped trucks. More particularly, the inventive rear window protector includes a main arcuate load-bearing member and one or several smaller arcuate members attached to the main member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rear window protectors for pickup trucks are well known. Often they are also referred to as xe2x80x9cheadache racksxe2x80x9d, carrier racks, cab guards and vehicle safety protectors. Most headache racks provide dual protection, i.e., protection from large objects carried in the bed and protection from debris such as gravel.
U.S. Pat. No. 337,556, issued to Gros on Jul. 20, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 381,306, issued to Sauerwein on Jul. 22, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 393,622, issued to Goertzen on Apr. 21, 1998, all show various ornamental design arrangements of truck cab guards and pet barriers. All of these references, especially Sauerwein, show that the lower portions of the structures are mounted onto the rail surfaces of the truck beds. These racks are mounted outside and immediately behind the rear cab window of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,170, issued to Raya on Sep. 2, 1983, teaches a demountable carrier rack mounted in the rails along the side of the bed of a pickup truck to provide a framework to attach other objects, such as a tarpaulin, or to contain large objects. FIG. 1 of the reference shows a safety protector embodiment including horizontal and vertical support bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,216, issued to Kinyon et al. on Jan. 14, 1986, teaches a carrier rack using a replaceable grill in which the grill can also be used as a ramp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,824, issued to McIntosh on Sep. 16, 1986, teaches a cab guard mounted into the stake pockets of the truck bed, in which the protective portion is a screen mesh.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,845, issued to Widhalm et al. on Sep. 8, 1987, teaches a rear cab bracket for mounting lamps that can withstand the truck flipping over.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,000, issued to Haugen et al. on Oct. 29, 1991, teaches a rack for use in the rear of a pickup made from tubular frame members using special connectors for joining the members of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,893, issued to Finneyfrock on Nov. 2, 1993, teaches a cab guard using a mesh screen and including built-in rear brake lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,190, issued to Bullock on May 31, 1994, teaches an aesthetically pleasing folding utility rack useable on a truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,058, issued to Karrer on Mar. 16, 1999, teaches a modular cargo anchoring structure for use in a truck bed.
None of the prior art cited teach the particular arcuately shaped headache rack structure of the present invention, which provides a support for objects, such as rear brake lights or speakers, and which provides protection for the rear window and cab of a pickup truck from large objects, such as lawnmowers.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a decorative rear window protector for trucks solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to a rear window protector for use in the bed of a pickup truck. The inventive structure includes a main arcuately shaped member, and one or several smaller arcuate members, and protects the occupant(s) of the cab of a pickup truck from large objects that may move forward towards the cab from the bed of the truck, especially when the truck comes to a sudden stop.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a rear window protector for a pickup truck, in which the protector includes a main arcuately shaped load-bearing member.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rear window protector as described which also includes one or several additional arcuate structural members attached to the main arcuate member.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the above rear window protector with any of various smaller objects attached onto the arcuate members, including rear brake lights, sound speakers and decals.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.